


La crida de l'Impala

by mrspadfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les coses bones no canvien" digué l'amiga.<br/>"O sí…" sospirà ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La crida de l'Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquesta obra és l'original de "la llamada de l'Impala" que també tinc publicat ací. Normalment escric primer en català i si després em motive ho traduisc al castellà :P M'agrada molt inventar-me parelles per a Dean (tot i que sóc fidel a Destiel) i m'ixen històries com aquesta, espere que vos agrade! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Dean i Sam no em pertanyen, Supernatural pertany a la CW Network.

Es va despertar en la foscor de la nit i va mirar el despertador que tenia al costat, quasi les tres i mitja de la matinada. Va donar la volta sobre ella mateixa i va notar el buit del seu costat. Mig endormiscada es va alçar del llit i va anar cap al despatx, on sabia del cert que el trobaria. Abans d’arribar-hi va veure una llum tènue que en sortia i el so del tecleig de l’ordinador. Allà era ell, com quasi cada nit.

“Dean, què hi fas, ací?” preguntà amb veu d’adormida.

“Rose!” digué Dean sorprès, “No res, només que he estat donant voltes a una cosa que he vist al periòdic que crec que podrien ser auguris i ho estic comprovant”

“Ah… Bé, no tardes molt i vine prompte al llit” respongué Rose amb un fil de veu. 

Una altra nit igual, quan s’havien tornat així? Rose va tornar al llit i es va gitar, poca estona després, va sentir com Dean apagava l’ordinador, entrava al dormitori i, sense fer soroll, es gitava al seu costat. Quant de temps feia que no l’abraçava mentre dormien? Rose es va estar una bona estona donant voltes al llit, però com que no podia conciliar el son es va alçar i va començar a donar voltes per la casa. Finalment, va agafar el seu portàtil i es va posar a escriure a la taula del menjador. Va encendre l’ordinador i va esperar mentre apareixia la pantalla d’inici i li demanava la contrasenya. Cada vegada tardava més a engegar-se, aquell aparell, hi havia massa coses guardades. I per fi es va carregar i es va obrir l’escriptori amb tots els documents i carpetes. Rose es va quedar mirant el fons d’escriptori, una foto d’ella i Dean quan es van mudar a aquell pis ara feia dos anys, tenien tantes il•lusions…

_“Rose, ja fa un temps que estem eixint junts i bé, he estat donant voltes a un assumpte que volia comentar amb tu” Rose se’l va mirar estranyada, no li demanaria matrimoni, no? “d’acord, digues, què passa?”“Visquem junts!” digué el noi amb un somriure d’orella a orella. “Junts? On? De motel en motel? Dean, estàs segur del que dius? A veure, que jo voler, vull, o i tant que ho vull! Però la teua vida no és d’allò que se’n diu… sedentària. Tu i Sam viviu anant d’un lloc a l’altre del país amb l’Impala buscant mostres que destruir, no hi ha lloc per a fer vida normal de parella…” Dean se la va quedar mirant als ulls, tots dos eren asseguts en un dels bancs del parc de Galena, Illinois, el poble de Rose. “Aquesta és la qüestió, n’estic fart d’aquesta vida i de no poder veure’t cada dia. Ho he estat parlant amb Sam i hem decidit d’instal•lar-nos ací i lluitar contra els dimonis de la regió.” “Però…” “Res de peròs, Rose, vull viure amb tu, vull estar amb tu, vull despertar cada dia al teu costat, vull poder-te besar cada vegada que m’apetisca, vull que l’última cosa que veja cada dia siguen els teus ulls i anar-me’n a dormir sempre amb un bes de bona nit teu” Rose no va poder evitar somriure, era feliç, molt feliç._

Va obrir un document nou i va començar a escriure, sempre havia estat igual, quan més trista estava, més inspiració tenia. Estava tan concentrada que no es va adonar que ja era hora d’alçar-se. “Què fas ací?” Dean acabava d’entrar vestit amb texans, camisa de quadres i l’amulet que li havia regalat Sam, el seu sentit de la moda no havia canviat gens des que s’havien conegut. “Res, m’ha vingut la inspiració i he vingut a escriure un poc, hui tens faena?” “Sí, Sam i jo anirem a investigar un poc ací al costat, a Dubuque” “Això no està a Iowa?” “Sí, però en cotxe és només 25 minuts” “Ah”. La conversació no va donar per a més i mentre Dean es preparava un cafè, Rose anava a l’habitació per a canviar-se i anar a treballar. Treballava al periòdic local, no era el seu gran somni però li permetia de fer el que més li agrada: escriure. Quan va tornar a la cuina per a desdejunar va veure que Dean ja se n’havia anat. Quant feia que no li donava un bes? Es va adonar que s’havia oblidat el rellotge i va tornar al dormitori a buscar-lo abans d’anar-se’n a treballar. Com que no el trobava per cap lloc, va començar a buscar pels calaixos i en un es va trobar amb un braçalet de calaveres marrons.

_“Què fa una noia tan maca sola en un lloc com aquest?” li preguntà un noi atractiu: cabells clars, ulls verds, camisa de quadres, cos treballat i somriure de costat. “Buscar a noies tan maques com jo” La cara del noi va canviar per complet donant a entendre que s’havia donat per vençut i el del seu costat va començar a riure sense parar guanyant-se una mala mirada del seu amic. “Al teu amic li fa gràcia que m’agraden les dones?” digué la noia tota seriosa. El morè va deixar de riure per complet i va ficar cara d’espantat “no, no, i ara! No em reia d’això, sinó per la seua cara” “Segur? No seràs un homòfob, per casualitat? Perquè ací no els tenim molta estima als homòfobs” “Sammy, t’has ficat en una bona, aquesta vegada…” “Calla, Dean! No, no, de veritat, que no tinc res en contra, si jo estic a favor dels drets dels homosexuals!”. La noia se’ls va quedar molt seriosament i de sobte va esclatar en una riallada “és tan divertit prendre el pèl als homes! No et preocupes, Sammy, era una broma, i en realitat no m’agraden les ties, però tampoc no busque rotllos” “Per què no? Tens nòvio?” “No” “Amant?” “No” “Amic amb drets?” “No” “Aleshores?” “No hi ha ningú que siga prou bo” “Així que una amb el llistó molt alt?” “Dean, aquesta és massa per a tu” “Calla, Sammy” “No. Em. Digues. Sammy. I Dean, no tens possibilitats amb aquesta” “Sammy” digué el ros posant èmfasis en el nom “què et pareix si vas a prendre l’aire un poc? Crec que t’han pujat molt prompte les cerveses”. El morè el va mirar malament i se’n va anar deixant a la parella a la barra del bar. “Disculpa el meu germà, és un poc setciències” “És el teu germà? És guapot… i mono” “Et pareix mono…? I jo què? Si jo sóc més xicotet, sóc més abraçable!” “Tu eres sexy, no et queixes! Ah, i no faces molt de cas del que et diga, a mi sí que m’han pujat ja les cerveses”. Es van passar tota la nit xerrant i rient fins que el bar es va quedar quasi buit. “Aleshores, eres estudiant de periodisme i només et queda un curs per a acabar, t’agrada el rock clàssic i també les bandes sonores, t’encanta el cinema i la teua passió és escriure, no?” “Un bon resum de mi mateixa, sí senyor, i tu… et dius Dean… viatges amb el teu germà per tot el país… la teua possessió més preada és el teu cotxe, un Chevy Impala i… i … i … Ei! Per què jo no sé res més de tu?”. Dean va fer un somriure trist, “Creu-me, val més que no ho sàpigues” “Què eres, un espia secret com James Bond? Un agent com Bourne? Un ex militar perseguit com l’equip A?”. Dean no va poder evitar riure’s davant d’aquell comentari “No, res d’això” Rose, veient que no volia parlar-ne, va canviar de tema “I aquest braçalet? No seràs un gòtic, no?” “És clar que no, no vaig de negre, que no ho veus? Que siguen calaveres no vol dir que m’agraden aquestes coses” “I què és? Un amulet o alguna cosa per l’estil? La veritat és que m’agrada, el braçalet, on te’l vas comprar?” “Mira te’l done perquè sempre recordes al xicot sexy i atractiu que et va tirar la canya al bar del poble” digué mentre es treia el braçalet i li’l donava. “Mare de Déu, quina hora és! Si jo demà he d’entregar un treball a primera hora!” “I què feies al bar havent d’entregar un treball demà?” “Jo visc la vida al límit!” respongué la morena tancant-li l’ullet i alçant-se del seient “Ep! Un moment! On creus que vas?” digué Dean agafant-li el braç i retenint-la “què vols dir?” “no sé, algun regal d’acomiadament? Jo t’he donat el braçalet” “I què vols que et done jo? Les arracades?” Dean li va fer un somriure trapella, la va acostar i la va besar. Va ser un bes lent i més llarg del que tots dos s’esperaven, que es van separar per la falta d’aire. La noia li va somriure i se’n va anar del bar._

Encara recordava la manera com la va fer sentir aquell bes. El tòpic de les papallones a l’estomac. Tots els pèls del cos de punta. El cervell en blanc. I ho recordava tan bé perquè sempre es sentia així quan ell la besava, o l’abraçava, o l’acariciava. Bé, quan ho feia, que no era molt sovint. Sacsejant el cap per a llevar-se del damunt els records, va tancar el calaix i va seguir buscant el rellotge. Quan per fi el va trobar se’n va anar cap a l’oficina del periòdic. Es va estar tot el matí corregint i editant la notícia que havia cobert el dia anterior a l’ajuntament: l’alcalde havia decidit de construir un nou parc. La veritat és que el treball l’avorria moltes vegades, però millor era allò que res i sempre tenia el seu bloc on hi penjava els seus escrits. L’hora de dinar havia arribat i Emily va passar per anar a dinar juntes a la cafeteria d’enfront de l’edifici. 

“Què voleu de postre? Hui tenim empanada”

“Ai, sí! Jo en vull, i tu, Rose?”

“Eh, no, gràcies”

“Ja fa molt que no demanes empanades, abans solies demanar-ne molt sovint, és el menjar preferit de Dean, veritat?”

“Sí” respongué amb un sospir.

“Ai! Recorde quan el vaig conèixer, em vaig riure molt de tu, la veritat!”

“Sí, tu sempre has estat igual de simpàtica”

_Dues estudiants de periodisme s’estaven a la gespa del campus repassant els apunts tranquil•lament quan l’ombra d’algú que se’ls havia parat al costat els va tapar el sol. “Bon dia, boniques” totes dues van alçar el cap per a trobar-se amb un noi vestit amb texans, camisa de quadres i un penjoll que duia una bossa amb menjar “hola estudiant de periodisme que ix de festa el dia abans d’entregar un treball”, digué Dean amb un somriure. Emily es va quedar mirant la seua amiga amb cara de sorpresa. “Però si és el xicot sexy i atractiu del bar del poble, què fas ací? No et vaig tornar a veure més després i vaig pensar que te n’havies anat per sempre” “ens va eixir treball al meu germà i a mi, però ací estic, per a continuar amb el que vam començar al bar” “un mes després?” “sí, duc empanades per a dinar!” “empanades?” “la millor menja del món, no em diràs que no t’agraden, no?” “Rose, no et faces de rogar i vés a dinar amb aquest bombonet! Per cert, sóc Emily, amiga de Rose, què has dit d’un germà?” “Val, sí, anem, corre” digué Rose mentre agafava les coses amb presses i s’enduia Dean d’allà. “Acaparadora! No és just! Jo també en vull un així!”_

“Les coses bones no canvien”

“O sí…”

“Què dius?”

“No res, pensant en veu alta”

“La veritat és que la vostra relació al principi era estranya, us veien una vegada cada quant?”

“Una vegada al mes, més o menys”

“La veritat és que per un xic així jo també em sacrificaria, mare meua… Quina sort que vas tenir, a més, és que sou ànimes bessones, no havia conegut a ningú tan friki de les pel•lícules com tu fins que va arribar ell, i aquesta passió pel rock clàssic? No l’entendré mai!”

“Sí, supose que sóc afortunada…”

“Ei, et passa alguna cosa?”

“No, només estic donant-li voltes a l’article de hui”

“Rose… Mira, sóc amiga teua i he d’insistir perquè ja fa un temps que et veig trista, no sé quant fa que no et veig somriure i cada vegada que parle de Dean… Esteu bé? Va tot bé?”

“Sí, sí, Emily, no et preocupes, estem bé. Ja has acabat? Jo vaig tirant cap a l’oficina, així acabaré abans l’article, fins ara!”

Rose va tornar a l’oficina i va intentar acabar prompte l’article per a poder tornar-se’n abans a casa. Havia sigut un dia horrible, els records no deixaven de venir-li a la ment. Tornant cap al pis va passar per davant de la seua antiga casa, ara derruïda. Va deixar de viure-hi després de conèixer la feina de Dean. Va sentir en pròpia pell el que era ésser posseïda per un dimoni, el mateix dimoni que havia posseït a son pare i a sa mare i els havia matat. Quan el dimoni es va veure atrapat, va fugir al cos d’un dels veïns i la “baralla” final abans d’enviar-lo definitivament a l’infern va tenir lloc a sa casa, que va quedar bastant tocada. Després d’allò i per tots els records que aquelles parets li provocaven, Rose va decidir anar-se’n a viure a un pis. Allò va passar quan feia quasi any i mig que coneixia a Dean i quan ja sabia del cert una cosa: l’estimava. 

Quan per fi va arribar al pis, va veure que l’ascensor estava espatllat; perfecte, ara li tocava pujar a peu cinc pisos. Finalment va arribar i va posar la clau al pany, extenuada. Quan va entrar va veure que no hi havia ningú però Dean hi havia estat perquè hi havia una botella de whisky buida damunt la taula del saló. Va anar fins a la cuina per a llençar-la i va veure una nota a la nevera on li deia que el treball amb Sam havia anat bé i que havia anat a donar una volta sol, que tenia ganes de desemboiregar-se. Rose es va asseure al sofà amb un sospir, estava cansada, molt cansada. Després de donar-li voltes a una idea que feia dies que li passava pel cap, va despenjar el telèfon i va marcar un número.

“Sam?”

“Rose?”

“He de parlar amb tu”

…

“N’estàs segura?”

“Sí”

Dean va arribar al pis passada l’hora de sopar. Quan va entrar va veure a Rose asseguda al sofà i davant seu la bossa de viatge que utilitzava abans d’instal•lar-se allà amb ella. 

“Rose… Què passa?”

“Hem de parlar, seu” Dean estava estranyat, no entenia què passava allà “açò no pot seguir així, ens està destruint a tots dos”

“De què parles?”

“D’aquesta vida, Dean, no eres feliç… ni jo tampoc”

“Rose, però… no ho entenc, jo… t’estime”

“Ho sé, Dean, i jo també t’estime, però quan va ser l’última vegada que em vas besar? Que em vas abraçar a la nit? Quan va ser l’última vegada que vam fer l’amor? O que em vas somriure? La rutina no està feta per a tu, Dean. Trobes a faltar la carretera i la vida ambulant amb el teu germà. Trobes a faltar no saber no estaràs demà i els canvis constants. No eres un home sedentari, com ja et vaig dir una vegada… He parlat amb Sam, vindrà en una estona amb les maletes fetes, preparat perquè continueu junts la vostra aventura…”

“Això vol dir que tornarem a la rutina de veure’ns una vegada al mes?”

“Dean, allò no era rutina… Però no… Açò és un adéu, jo no puc suportar la teua vida de… nòmada i tu no pots suportar aquesta vida de sedentari. No podem fer-hi res, Dean, i jo no vull fer-me major i veure que tinc una relació amb un home que veig una vegada al mes, un home amb qui no he envellit i que és possible que un dia desaparega i no el torne a veure més. T’estime, Dean, eres… eres l’home dels meus somnis, per molt coent que sone, i t’estime com no he estimat mai a ningú, i per això em fa tant de mal veure com estem ara… Però crec que és el millor… Em costarà molt oblidar-te i sé que em farà molt de mal però, a la llarga, serà el millor…”

“Rose… T’estime i mai no he volgut ferir-te… Quan només et podia veure una vegada al mes l’únic que pensava és que volia despertar-me tots els dies al teu costat, volia abraçar-te sempre que en tinguera ganes, olorar els teus cabells, mossegar-te l’orella i el coll i veure el teu somriure cada dia. I al principi tot era genial, però, no sé què va passar… La rutina se m’ha menjat, no sóc el que era i ho sé, i cada veia com paties i em culpava pel fet que no fores feliç però… deixar-ho amb tu? Rose, això no ho puc fer, eres… eres la persona que millor em compren, al teu costat em sent el més afortunat del món, no em cansaria mai de parlar amb tu, no et queixes mai dels meus defectes… eres la meua ànima bessona i no hi ha dia que no done gràcies per haver-te conegut…”

Tots dos tenien llàgrimes als ulls i veien com s’estaven fent mal l’un a l’altre, però ja no hi havia forma de tornar enrere, les coses havien anat com havien anat i no es podien canviar. Rose va agafar aire i va continuar parlant:

“Dean, si continuem junts no serem mai feliços, ens anirem desgastant a poc a poc i deixarem de ser nosaltres mateixos… Açò és el millor que podem fer…”

En aquell moment van tocar a la porta:

“És Sam, és el moment dels adéu…” es va fer un silenci entre els dos que va tornar a trencar Rose “gràcies per haver aparegut a la meua vida i per haver-me fet tan feliç aquests anys, Dean…”

“Gràcies a tu per existir…” Dean va fer el gest d’anar a besar-la però ella es va apartar amb el cap cot i les llàgrimes encara brollant-li dels ulls. 

Dean va acceptar la negació de la noia, va agafar la bossa i va obrir la porta. Allà estava el seu germà esperant-lo amb les maletes fetes i amb un posat trist. Dean va mirar per última vegada el pis i a Rose i va tancar la porta darrere seu per a no tornar-hi mai més, tornava a la seua vida de caçador nòmada amb el seu germà.


End file.
